1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image processing apparatus having a recording function for picking-up an image and recording the image to a recording medium and an automatic playing function for sequentially reading the image recorded to the recording medium and automatically playing the image, an image playing method thereof, a program and a storage medium, and an image pick-up apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
As a recording medium having a solid-state memory device such as a memory card, an image processing apparatus, including a digital camera, has been put into the market to record a still image or a moving image to the recording medium and to play the image. One digital camera having a digital finder is used, including a color liquid crystal display (LCD) panel.
The above-mentioned digital camera has a function for continuously displaying the image before the image pick-up operation and determining the composition by a user and a function for playing and displaying the picked-up image and confirming the image. In particular, the function for playing the picked-up image just after the image pick-up operation is excessively convenient and, further, is advantageous for the user of the digital camera.
Further, another digital camera has a function for sending the image picked-up by the digital camera by connecting a printer to the digital camera without using any personal computer and for directly printing the image.
In addition, a slide show playing function is known to continuously play, automatically or manually, a plurality of still images that are picked-up by the digital camera and are recorded to the recording medium. Here, the slide show playing function enables the image to be read in accordance with the playing sequence that is preset or with the screen effect in the image display operation.
In addition, image playing apparatuses that trim-display an image are known.
However, it is complicated for the user to perform editing so as to set the playing sequence or screen effect by using a liquid crystal display panel or by using operating button(s) incorporated in the digital camera.